This relates generally to television and to interaction with social networking tools.
Social networking tools have become essential to the lives of many people. Social networking tools allow their users to keep track of their friends and to find sources of additional contacts with existing and new friends.
One advantage of social networking is that friends with similar interests can be identified. However, to determine what those interests are usually requires a lot of user input. For example, a user may maintain a Facebook page that indicates area of interest. The amount of information that may be provided may be limited because of the amount of time that it takes and the amount of imagination it may involve to provide a full exposition of all the user's interests, likes, and dislikes.